There is no passion, there is serenity
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: An ObiWan vignette in 2 parts. There is no passion, there is serenity says the Jedi Code. Jedi have needs as all the men do. How can they satisfy them without breaking the Code? Here there is a possible solution. It will involve sex.
1. Chapter 1

There Is No Passion, There Is Serenity

By

Lincoln Six Echo

_Author's Note: this story is my humble attempt to make this line of the Jedi Code work with the words George Lucas once said about the Jedi not being required to be celibate. Obi-Wan's objections in the first part are my objections to Lucas' words. _

_This story is also an experiment, an attempt to write something a bit different from the usual sex scenes. I hope you will enjoy it._

The soft grass silenced the noise of Obi-Wan Kenobi's steps as he walked toward the Temple of Xaiar uhr' Ar.

The tall building, with its domed roof and extensive porch was as ancient as the Jedi Temple itself, although not as well-known. It beckoned him, the call of the Living Force becoming stronger and more melodious with each step he took.

Obi-Wan finally stopped at the end of the grass, near the beginning of the paved path that led to the entry of the building. He took a deep breath, savouring the scent of the blooming bushes that surrounded the Temple, and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

He had always loved the place, since the first time Qui-Gon had took him there, the day he had turned eighteen.

Obi-Wan smiled softly as he remembered his embarrassment when his master had explained him the reason behind their visit.

"_You are a man now, Obi-Wan_," Qui-Gon had said, when they had stopped in the same spot where he was standing now. He had posed a hand on his shoulder and continued, _"A man, with a man's needs…"_

…_Obi-Wan blushed crimson and lowered his eyes when he realized where the conversation was leading._

"_Master-" They had had "The Talk" three years before, so why Qui-Gon was returning to it now?_

"_Shhh Padawan, listen to me. I know how it is. I am a man too, and even if you sometimes make me feel as old as Master Yoda, I am not. We are Jedi, yes, but we are still human and sometimes we need more than just meditate our feelings away or deal with them by ourselves."_

_Obi-Wan fought the impulse of blushing even redder and raised his head to look at his master. _

_The kindness in the older man's eyes, and the gentle, natural way he was talking of a problem Obi-Wan knew all too well, made him think there was no reason to feel embarrassed._

"_Yes, Master. I-I know it. Sometimes I…need more. But how can I have it? The Code…"_

"_The Code forbids attachment, not sex, Padawan."_

"_Yes, Master. But…but how can we have that? How is it possible?" Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow and Obi-Wan rushed to explain, trying to put his confused feelings in words. "I mean…even if I should decide to pay for a prostitute…I would have to choose her and that choice would be certainly based on some kind of liking…it would mean I feel something for her…Attraction? Desire? Passion?" Obi-Wan swallowed hard at the forbidden word. "This would happen even if I happened to meet a willing woman in some place. And then maybe, should I decide to stick with a prostitute, what would happen if it turned out she is a slave as many of them are? Or that she is selling herself because it is the only way she has to put food on her table? How right it would be then? Jedi are foremost compassionate--how can we endorse such practice?"_

_The flood of words was interrupted by Qui-Gon's large hand covering his mouth. "Peace, Padawan. Calm down. I know this well. You don't need to tell me, even if I am pleased to see confirmed that, despite your dislike for the "pathetic life forms" I sometime bring home, you have a compassionate, generous heart." Obi-Wan nodded and his master removed his hand. "Do you know what this is?" the older man then asked, pointing at the building in front of them._

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master."_

"_It is the Temple of Xaiar uhr' Ar, that in old Coruscanti means-"_

"_-Free and Loving Force."_

"_Yes. This is the home of a small religious order, as ancient as the Jedi's, which worships the Living Force and Life in general. You can see a manifestation of it in the vegetation that surrounds us, the only not artificial green area left on the planet." Qui-Gon paused a moment, as his eyes roamed the serene landscape, then he concentrated again on his student. "The priests and the priestesses of this order see the joining between two people as the most sacred of acts, Padawan. Come here when your needs become too strong, Obi-Wan. They will always welcome you and give you what you need and take from you what they need. With them, you will always have the certainty you are not imposing on some unfortunate woman, for all of them joined the order as adults, on their free will."_

_Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide as he listened to his master's words, his eyes darting from Qui-Gon's face to the temple and back again._

"_Do you wish to go inside now?"_

_Obi-Wan hesitated, still unsure it was right to express his need, but the gentle expression on his master's features finally convinced him._

"_Yes, Master. I would like to."_

"_Then go Padawan."_

Obi-Wan returned to the present, smiling fondly at the memory. How embarrassed he had been that day! But what a relief had been to know that he was not failing his Master's teaching by experiencing those cravings of the flesh. And how close he had felt to Qui-Gon knowing they both suffered in the same way!

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to dispel the bout of nostalgia that had assaulted him thinking of his master and that long past day, and walked to the porch.

Part two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE NOTE THE CHANGE OF RATING!

The gilded doors of the Temple opened as he passed by the two tall pillars that flanked the entry, and a white robed and hooded figure came out to meet him.

"Brother Jedi," he was greeted with a deep bow. "You honour us with your visit."

"Brother Priest," Obi-Wan answered, bowing in return. "You honour me with your welcome."

"Are you here to take part to the T'shar?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded, folding his arms in the sleeves of his robe.

"Then follow me, Brother Jedi. One of the Sisters will join you as soon as you have completed your Purification."

Obi-Wan followed the priest inside the temple, along the dimly lit corridor, to the room he had come to know well during the many years elapsed since his first visit.

The Room of The Cleaning was, in reality a small inner garden surrounded by a square porch.

Along the wall there were some stones benches covered by folded white towels. In the middle of the garden there was a large pool, its edges almost hidden by tall bushes and trees that made it a most secluded place.

Obi-Wan sat on a bench and quickly removed his boots and clothes, before walking toward the pool with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

Once there, he dropped the towel to the floor and stepped into the water. It was tepid, with white petals floating in it.

Obi-Wan had already showered in his quarters, but the soaking in the pool had nothing to do with personal hygiene. The Purification was a spiritual one. It was the willingness to leave behind, at least for a little while, his everyday life. His duty, his worries, his concerns, his joys—everything. The only think that mattered was living the moment.

He immersed himself to neck level, and swam around lazily, allowing himself to enjoy the sensual feel of the warm water and soft petals caressing his skin.

He rarely visited this Temple, but when he did, he fully embraced the experience. So, he splashed in the pool at his leisure, not keeping track of time, leaving his mind free to wander but not to stop on any thought has he basked in the Living Force surrounding him.

When he felt ready, Obi-Wan left the pool and towelled himself dry before walking to the bench where he had left his clothes. As usual, his Jedi uniform was no longer in sight, replaced by a white robe like the one worn by the priest and a pair of open sandals.

He put on the robe, tied the cord around his slim hips, donned the sandals, walked to the door and opened it, finding another, shorter, white robed and hooded figure waiting for him.

"What's your name, Brother Jedi?" A soft feminine voice asked.

"Obi-Wan. And yours, Sister?"

"Kiria. Now come with me, Obi-Wan," the priestess answered softly, moving down the corridor.

He followed her to another room, a smaller one, lit only by candles, with brown carpets on the floors and maroon draperies hanging from the walls. There was a table and a chest near the door, pots with tall bushes were set to mark the corners, while the centre of the chamber was covered by several plush cushions. The air smelled of incense and dry herbs.

"Sit down, Obi-Wan," Kiria murmured and he did as told, lowering himself on the floor as he watched her walk to the table and pour some liquid from a pitcher.

Then the priestess joined him, kneeling down at his side and handing him a gilded cup.

Obi-Wan took it and sipped the sweet, warm beverage as Kiria pushed back her hood, revealing her features to him.

She was human, her hair black and waist long, her eyes brown. She was petite, her features delicate and refined. As usual, the Temple had remembered not to send him someone with blond hair, something he always appreciated.

Obi-Wan felt a tightening in his belly as he thought of why he preferred not to have blond companions. No, no he must not think about _her_ now. It was not good…it caused his heart to start running and his breath to get quicker. No, that would not be good now.

He closed his eyes and centred himself, releasing those unwelcome feelings into the Force. When he was calmer, he opened his eyelids and studied Kiria again. She was very comely, but so young-looking!

"How old are you, Kiria?" He asked, after sipping some more of the drink she had given him.

"Twenty, Obi-Wan."

"Have you already participated to a T'shar?"

"Oh yes, Obi-Wan." Her eyes shone with eagerness and he relaxed. He posed down the cup and leant back against the pile of cushions, motioning her to come close. She did, kneeling between his bent legs and posing her small hands over his knees, letting them slip beneath the fabric of his robe.

Kiria caressed his thighs for a moment, before she retracted her hands and reached for the cord tying his robe close. She made a quick, but graceful work of the knot, and Obi-Wan muscles quivered when he felt the air touch his now bare skin.

He leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes, as Kiria's hands ghosted here and there on his flesh. His own hands were resting on the carpet, for the rules of the T'shar stated he could not touch her till the moment of their joining.

He had found it difficult to respect them when he was younger, but now it was different. He had learned to relax and to let go of his desires and needs.

The Force was pulsing between Obi-Wan and Kiria, leading her touches where he liked them more.

Shoulders, torso, belly…she bit his neck, licked his nipples, brushed the hair covering his chest, her touches delicate but sure, tearing sighs and deep breaths from his lips.

After a while, Kiria bent down and took his half-hard member in her mouth, sucking and stroking him until it was fully engorged, and he opened his eyes, saying softly, "That's enough."

The blood was now pumping into his ears and the need to take her was almost vibrant. Obi-Wan breathed deeply and release most of his urgency into the Force, until the balance inside him was restored, and serenity washed again over him.

Then he knelt and murmured gently, "On your hands and knees."

Kiria did not hesitate to do his bidding, her eyes looking at him warmly.

He smiled and let the robe fall off his shoulders. Then he scooted behind her, lifting up her robe and folding it back along her waist, until her naked bottom was revealed to his gaze.

Obi-Wan caressed her buttocks for a while, enjoying the feel of soft skin sliding beneath his calloused palms, then probed gently between her legs to see if Kiria was ready for him.

She was, her excitement stirred by the emotions he had been releasing into the Force.

Taking hold of his hardened member, Obi-Wan pressed inside her, slowly and carefully, listening intently to the Force to seen if he was causing her any pain. There was none, and he paused and sighed deeply when he was fully sheathed, closing his eyes to better savour that sweet, hot, wet comfort.

The Force was around him, in him, soothing him and filling him with serenity even when the urge to move became imperative. He held Kiria's hips lightly and started rocking into her, with small circular movements of his pelvis, stroking himself in a smooth, fluid, constant rhythm, deeply in and out.

Obi-Wan threw his head back and his grip on her hips tightened a bit as release approached little by little, but he never changed his leisured pace. He always took his pleasure like this: with care, kindness and grace. There was no fire in him in that moment, no passion flashed in his eyes, just serenity and gratitude he was allowed to feel so.

Before too long he heard Kiria moan softly and felt her contract around him, as her satisfaction washed over him.

With a final sigh, Obi-Wan released his control over his body and went over the edge, filling her with his seed.

Afterward he withdrew, pulled her robe back in place, and moved away, returning to lie on the cushions.

"Thank you, Kiria," he said quietly, looking at her.

She smiled and bowed her head. "Thank to you, Obi-Wan." She then stood up and went to the table, returning a few seconds later carrying a wet towel. He knelt near him and cleaned away every trace of his release from his belly and groin.

When it was done, Kiria rose to her feet and said, "Your clothes are in the chest other there, Brother Jedi." The return to formality meant their time together had come to an end.

Obi-Wan nodded, rising to a sitting position. "Thank you, Sister."

A final glance, a bow, and then the priestess was gone and he was alone.

Obi-Wan relaxed against the cushions, decided to take a nap. But only a short one—it would be soon time to return to the Temple and to his Padawan.

He smiled when he thought of Anakin. The boy would turn eighteen in a few months, and he fully intended to bring him here that day, just as Qui-Gon did with him.

Anakin was often too intense, too impulsive for a Jedi, and Obi-Wan hoped he too would find peace and contentment here at the Temple of Xaiar uhr' Ar.

As his eyes closed and slumber fell over him, Obi-Wan thought once again the Jedi Code was right.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

THE END


End file.
